lovestagefandomcom-20200223-history
PRECIOUS COLOR
Song: PRECIOUS COLOR By: Ryoma Ichijyo (CV. Takuya Eguchi) Cover: Lyrics Japanese= 探してたんだ、あの日からずっと 気づいてたんだ、出逢ったその刹那に だって想い出なら色褪せていたはずだろ? 変わらないさ…想いの色は そうさ、感情は高鳴った 理由?たった一つだけさ もう一度巡り逢えたから! 叶えてくれないか?　特別なその瞳で やっとこんなに傍で感じていられるよ 困った顔でいい、そこから始まれるんだ 繰り返すみたいな二人の絆 オレはまた言うだろう、あの日の様に… 「笑って!」 繋いで欲しい、心のラインを 気づいたから、運命の引力に だって止まんないんだ惹かれてしまう衝動が 抑えられない…想いの強さ そうさ、愛が迸った きっと、たった一人だけさ もう二度と離さないからな! 解ってくれないか?　特別になりたいんだ 触れるくらい傍で感じていたいから 恋って不思議だよ、知らなかったオレを知った 一緒に上がって欲しい次のSTAGE Only my precious colored eyes! 大切なんだ…「笑って!」 笑ってくれないか?　出逢った日と同じ様に やっとこんなに傍で感じていられるよ 叶えてくれないか、ここから始めたいんだ 終わることない奇跡、二人の絆 ずっと愛し続けるよ、その瞳に誓って! |-| Romaji = Sagashi tetanda, ano hikara zutto Kidzui tetanda, deatta sono setsuna ni Datte omoidenara iroasete ita hazudaro? Kawaranai-sa… omoi no iro wa Sou sa, kanjou wa takanatta Riyuu? Tatta hitotsu dake sa Moichido meguri aetakara! Kanaete kurenai ka? Tokubetsuna sono hitomi de Yatto konani soba de kanjite i rareru yo Komatta kao de ii, soko kara hajimarerunda Kurikaesu mitaina futarino kizuna Ore wa mata iudarou, ano hino no you ni… 'Warate!" Tsunaide hoshii, kokoro no rain o Kidzuita kara, unmei no inryoku ni Datte tomannainda hikareteshimau shōdō ga Osae rarenai… omoi no tsuyo-sa Sou sa, ai ga hotobashitta Kitto, tatta hitoridake sa Mōnidoto hanasanaikara na! Wakatte kurenai ka? Tokubetsu ni naritainda Fureru kurai soba de kanjite itaikara Koi tte fushigida yo, shiranakatta ore o shitta Issho ni agatte hoshī tsugi no sutēji Only my precious colored eyes! Taisetsunanda…`waratte!' Waratte kurenai ka? Deatta hito onaji yō ni Yatto konnani soba de kanjite i rareru yo Kanaete kurenai ka, koko kara hajimetainda Owaru koto nai kiseki, futarino kizuna Zutto aishi tsudzukeru yo, sono hitomi ni chikatte! |-| English = While I was searching for that one light I noticed and met you and although the colors of those memories would fade away The color of my feelings won't change So, my feelings started to grow The reason? There is only one reason Because I was able to meet you once again by chance Won't you grant my wish? with those special eyes of yours Standing close next to you, I can finally feel it The good in a troubled face and from there on we will start Since it's like both of our bonds are connected to each other Just like that day I will say it again, "Smile!" I want it to connect, the strings of our hearts I realized the importance of fate But the urge to be attracted to you won't stop I can't surppress it anymore.. My feelings are too strong So, my love started to overflow Surely, you're the only person for me From now I won't let you go anymore, alright? Won't you understand? That I want to become a special person to you, and I don't want to be a touch away from you I didn't know that love could be this strange But still... I want to go together to the next stage Only my precious colored eyes! "Smile!" because you're important to me Just like the day we met you won't laugh, won't you? Standing close next to you, I can finally feel it Won't you grand me this wish to start from here on out To be connected with you like this is a miracle I will continue loving you, I vow on your eyes Category:Music